Greg: The Grand Duke of Owl Demons
by Dr.Indigo
Summary: This is an open discussion thread containing the bio for my new Adventure Time OC Greg. The purpose of this is to help me refine this new character in hopes of using him in a future story. So both positive and negative criticism is welcome, but flames, vulgarity and outright stupidity are not. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


The following is an open discussion thread concerning my new Adventure Time Original Character. Who may or may not appear in a future story. Anyway, please just give me your honest opinions because every little bit helps. Also, Adventure Time and all of its characters, minus this one that I made up, are the property of Cartoon Network.

Grigori Aloysius Von Kralle III

Aka Greg

Aka the Grand Duke of Owl Demons

Aka the Duke of Owls

Aka the Duke

Aka Marceline's Boyfriend

Age: 27.

History: Descended from a long line Demonic Nobility, Grigori, or Greg as his GF Marceline likes to call him, is the undisputed ruler of the ferocious Owl Demons who dwell within Ooo's infamous Forest of Horror. After the death of his parents at the age of 13, Greg ascended to power and has since become the most beloved/feared creature in his domain. On the eve of his 24th Birthday, Greg decided to treat himself by going for a hunt in the Grasslands just beyond his dominion's borders. Upon spying a strange yet plump looking bat in the distance, Greg attempted to slaughter and devour the helpless creature, unaware that the bat was in reality Marceline the Vampire Queen; a mistake that led to a particularly violent altercation. Once realizing his mistake, Greg immediately apologized to the beautiful 'young' lady and quickly finds himself enamored with her. Not long after that he began pursuing her romantically and eventually they became a couple.

Personality:

1\. Greg the Aristocrat: As a Duke, Greg possesses a very posh demeanor and strong sense of etiquette which was instilled in him at an early age; of course Owl Demons have their own _unique_ idea of what etiquette means. Like all true gentleman, Greg prides himself on always saying 'please' and 'thank you', never indulges in the 'coarse' act of swearing, and firm believes that ladies deserve special treatment. However, when it comes to dinning habits, he prides himself on being able to savagely rip and mutilate his helpless victims better than most before devouring them. Though he will always wash up afterward and if company is around he will excuse himself from the room when the time comes to regurgitate the hair and bones of his prey.

2\. Greg the Intellectual: Since childhood, Greg has always had a deep love for art, music, and literature, and his lair is a reflection of this. The halls of his palatial hollow tree manor are adorned with paintings and sculptures from both the modern and pre Mushroom War eras. His parlor houses a grand piano which he plays almost every day. He has a strong affinity for classical, but finds that certain other types of music, including jazz, blues, and Marceline's own unique brand of Undead Rock, can be just as entrancing. Besides hunting, one of Greg's greatest passions is reading. So much so that he owns a very extensive collection of rare books from the Pre-Mushroom War Era, including works by authors like Rudyard Kipling, Ray Bradbury, H.G. Wells, Edgar Allen Poe, Kurt Vonnegut, Philip Larkin, W.H. Auden, and Jennifer Rowe.

3\. Greg the Leader: As the Grand Duke of Owl Demons, Greg's main responsibility is to settle disputes among his people that they themselves cannot solve with their usual methods of violence. As you can imagine, such instances do not occur often, but when they do it falls to him to play the role of Solomon the Wise. Of course, more often than not his verdicts are decidedly barbaric, but he has been known to show compassion when he feels it is deserved. Aside from settling unusual arguments Greg has very few official duties as Grand Duke, which leaves him with a lot of free time to pursue his various interests.

4\. Greg the Huntsman: Like all Owl Demons, Greg revels in the art of the hunt. Soaring through the sky like a wraith, swooping down on helpless victims, crushing bones and rending flesh with his bare talons, gobbling mouthfuls of fresh blood-soaked carnage; to him it is like poetry. As you can imagine Greg's diet mostly consists of meant, his favorite preys being mice, pigeons, chickens, ducks, geese, turkeys, pigs, goats, foxes, and up until recently bats. He also enjoys the taste of pumpkins and apple cider, but absolutely despises the taste of candy; the one exception being coffee-flavored candy, which in his opinion makes for an exquisite dessert.

5\. Greg the Slob: Despite his posh demeanor and penchant for personal grooming, Greg cares very little about neatness. With the exception of his prized artworks and book collection, he rarely, if ever, bothers cleaning up his lair. True, if he's expecting company he will send for a cleaning service to spruce it up a bit. But more often than not, Greg keeps his home in a state of organized disarray.

6\. Greg the Magician: While not an especially mystical species, all Owl Demons possess an innate ability to hypnotize other creatures, which comes in very handy when stalking larger prey. However, Greg also wields a bronze scepter, the symbol of his rank as Grand Duke, which grants him several additional magical abilities; including force fields, sonic blasts, and illusions. According to ancient scriptures, the scepter also has the power to open doorways to other universes, but a certain set of criteria must be met before this power can be unleashed.

7\. Greg the Trickster: Despite his aristocratic mannerisms, Greg possesses a very universal sense of humor; though as mentioned before he draws the line at swearing. Every now and then, just to be mischievous, he will indulge himself by playing harmless mind games with friends and strangers alike; an interest he shares with his GF Marcy.

8\. Greg the Boyfriend: At first, Marceline didn't think much of Greg; writing him off as just some random loser who thought he could take on the Vampire Queen. Even when he began pursuing a relationship with her, she still only saw him as some lovesick chump. But after a while, she sort of got used to having him around, and it all just evolved from there. Neither one of them can really say for sure what it is that attracts them to the other. If asked Marcy would probably say it was because she liked having someone around who treats her like an actual queen and Greg would more than likely say it was because he adored the sound of her heavenly voice, but the truth is it goes much deeper than that. For reasons neither of them can logically explain, being together just feels right.

End Notes: So there you have it. What do you think?


End file.
